


梦到内河

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Drinking, Captivity, Incest, M/M, Mental Instability, Mirror Sex, Miscommunication, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 无论走出多远，但丁始终牵挂着家中的哥哥。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	梦到内河

当莫里森告诉但丁最新委托来自安哥拉时，他最先想到的是帕蒂曾经落在事务所的那只毛绒兔。说是兔子看起来更像只灰色拖把头，要么就是吞了太多催化剂的小狗，膨胀成一个小球，得把过长的柔软绒毛拨开才能摸到那两颗塑料做的小眼珠。它是安哥拉兔，所以毛才会那么长。帕蒂说，然后一把夺过兔子扬长而去。于是但丁预想出一片青翠欲滴的草原。

后来事实证明，他要去的安哥拉和安哥拉兔风马牛不相及。这不能怪他，地理并不在恶魔猎人的必修项目中。

“是沙漠蝗虫——”

“听起来很远，而且现在蝗灾也归恶魔猎人管了吗？”但丁把电话夹在耳边，侧过头看了一眼坐在床上的维吉尔。他的哥哥似乎不打算发表什么意见，安静地倚在床头，双目紧闭，手里握着阎魔刀。但丁知道他醒着。

“既然找上你了，那就不止是蝗灾那么简单。但丁，沙漠中间发现了一个巢穴。恶魔的巢穴。”但丁还没来得及想出回绝的句子莫里森就补充道：“预付定金，食宿全包。”

出门前他吻了维吉尔的额头。

没有直达纳米贝的航班，飞机着陆在罗安达机场的水泥跑道上时正值当地正午，引擎在颠簸声中咆哮。但丁记不清上次睡着是什么时候的事了，反正在空中他睡了香甜的整整十个小时，被空乘拍醒时整个机舱里只剩下他一个乘客了。他昏昏沉沉地起身，发现舱门即没有连着廊桥，走下舷梯也不见摆渡车的影踪。但丁眯起眼睛望去，发现远处其他乘客拉成了一个松散的队伍，拖着大包小包往按道理是机场大楼的建筑的方向涌去。好吧，至少我没有什么行李。于是但丁曳着步子跟随人群往到达大厅走。东非旱季的干燥空气和灼眼的日光刺痛着他的皮肤，进入室内后他又被一种闷热环绕，皮革味、空调吹出的霉味、廉价空气清新剂的气味一并冲进他的鼻腔，轮子吱吱声和噪杂声在他耳边嗡嗡作响。这里说是首都机场倒更像个汽车站。行李提取处围了一群韩国人，应该是游客，别着同一颜色的手环叽叽喳喳地讨论着。但丁没有托运行李，大步穿过‘葡萄牙人专用通道’走向接机口，只有液晶电视在花色大理石地板上映出的倒影让他感到了一丝二十一世纪气息。

等看到当地政府派来的接应人员时他才稍微清醒了一些。那是个二十岁出头的小伙子，个子不高，皮肤黝黑，套着不合身的深色西装，领带松松垮垮，背着一个运动双肩包，举起一个不太规整的四方塑料牌，他的名字被拆开分别印在两张A4纸上又贴在一块。“但”-“丁”。

自称蒂亚戈的年轻人讲起英语来有些结结巴巴，但丁能听出他是想说转机纳米贝的航班在四个小时后起飞，问他要不要去吃点什么。但丁的嘴角因为对方打滑的尾音微微上翘——不是嘲笑的那种，年轻人咬着一字一句的说话方式让他不禁想起尼禄，不是口音像，而是那种生怕别人不能理解的态度像。他们的年纪也很接近。但丁想。然后他摇了摇头，说我在机场等着就好。

但丁在大厅其中一排长椅上坐下，靠着氧化发黑的椅背开始想维吉尔。他现在在做什么呢？看书？很有可能，鉴于上次给他带诗集都快被翻烂了。不过更有可能是在睡觉，这段时间来维吉尔总是在睡觉，不分昼夜。即使不睡觉他也只是闭着眼睛一声不吭。但丁并不介意，只要维吉尔还在他身边，还在属于他俩的那个小小天地里，只要维吉尔还爱着他，而他也爱着维吉尔——一切都会好起来的，对吧？但丁攥紧了手里的小灵通又松开。他们已经过了煲电话粥的年纪了。

坐在罗安达机场的四个小时里他想着维吉尔，想象他会如何度过自己不在的一天。他甚至在脑海中编排出了一部喜剧片，以晴天霹雳开头，经过各种倒霉的巧合后以大团圆收场的那种。再讲具体一点，那就是维吉尔试图自己在厨房做饭的故事。剧情推进到尼禄闯进事务所收拾残局，叫蒂亚戈的年轻人轻轻地喊了声“但丁先生”，但丁睁开眼睛晃了晃脑袋，忍不住发笑，让蒂亚戈一脸疑惑，可后来他不记得当时是什么情节那么好笑了。

又经过三个小时的飞行后但丁屁股开始发疼，纳米贝机场倒是有摆渡巴士，不过很小，跟妮可的房车一个体量。蒂亚戈本来应该给他提行李的双手因为恶魔猎人洒脱的出行方式而空荡荡的，尴尬地抓在扶手上。坐这班机的人不多，窄小的车厢也显得宽敞，年轻人和他隔着一臂的距离，两人都静静地看向窗外，太阳已经下山了，四方六合一片昏暗，在他们之后降落的一部支线客机还在迫近的夜色中闪烁着滑行灯，不一会儿，红色的闪光也熄灭了。

这个机场甚至更破更小，当然了。等候他们的是一辆黑色帕杰罗，车厢里弥漫着但丁在首都机场闻到的同样一股臭味。按但丁的计划，最好直驱沙漠深处找到巢穴然后把无论什么恶魔一举歼灭，然后他就能马上转身搭红眼航班赶回维吉尔身边。但蒂亚戈解释说，这种怪物竟然只在光天化日之下出没，所以我们现在先到汽车旅店稍作休息，一到日出就出发。接着但丁看到灰色地平线上冒起了一个淡蓝色的突出物，他们乘坐的越野车开了过去。一路上没有一盏路灯，孤独的车灯将黑暗剪开。

下车时但丁才发现汽车旅店的外壁其实是白色的，透过爬得满墙都是的藤蔓能看到底下画的涂鸦，看形状像一个扭曲的裸女在跳舞。一阵寒风沿着街道刮来，在但丁的脚踝上狠狠地啃了一口，引得他一个哆嗦。

“这里白天和夜里温差很大。”蒂亚戈说，递给他一根钥匙。但丁读吊着的小木牌上的数字：306，年轻人举起了自己手里的那把，“我的房间就在你旁边，但丁先生，如果有什么……”

“快去休息吧孩子，你看起来累垮了。”但丁先生只是拍了拍他的肩膀，便径自往楼上走了。

此时已是深夜，但丁翻了个身，弹簧吱呀作响。但丁的要求向来很低，没有床虱已经谢天谢地了。如果但丁稍作思考，他就能算出安哥拉和他的家隔了整整十三个时区，在这样的时差下睡着基本是不可能的事。他起身走到卫生间接水喝，对着肮脏的镜子把头发往后一梳又松开，躺回床上，过了半个小时他又起来撒尿。头发上机场的气味依然挥之不去，但丁走到淋浴头下打开开关，水管发出虚无的嘶嘶声，没有出水。但丁叹了口气，走到窗边将油腻腻的棕色帘子拉开，汽车旅店孤零零地伫立在沙漠边缘的公路旁，往外望去先是停车场里那辆帕杰罗、一辆白色新桑塔纳，几部靠在墙边的摩托车，整个镇子由于飞蝗肆虐几乎空无一人，连垃圾都看不到。参差的砾石公路在沙漠的夜色中生长，路边没有树，地平线上有些小山丘，公路就消失在山间。但丁知道自己该做什么了，他推了推窗户，发现窗把手已经生锈了，他干脆一拳击碎了玻璃，碎片划破皮肤的疼痛不值一提，赔偿的事明天再说。

确认四下无人，但丁魔人化了。他扇动翅膀，火焰在刺骨冰凉的夜风中发出小小的爆裂声。

头顶的星空开始旋转，双脚离地面越来越远，但丁朝着目光尽头的山丘飞行。等他飞的够高，低头一看发现底下呈现出一道道新月形的细密纹理，仿佛置身海底，而他是一条提着灯笼的深海鱼。他又想起维吉尔。

刚开始维吉尔持抗拒态度。他不愿留在DMC，或者说不愿留在但丁身边。你又有什么地方可去呢？但丁伏在他身上，利爪刺入维吉尔的侧颈，咬牙切齿地问。维吉尔不回答，唇齿间只冒出几声饱含痛楚的喘息，被阎魔刀钉在头顶的右手用力一抽，大半个手掌被撕开，血腥味喷在但丁脸上，维吉尔一头白发染成了红色。这种对话——单方面的对话发生了无数次，往往以一地鲜血、满身伤口、破碎的家具、但丁的胜利结尾。他们之间的战斗算不上公平，毕竟从魔界回来后维吉尔便开始以肉眼可见的速度虚弱下去了，就像当初一点点化为齑粉的V那样，只不过维吉尔的症状是说的话越来越少。这也是但丁不允许维吉尔离开半步的原因之一，有段时间他甚至不得不用魔具把维吉尔锁起来，以防他的哥哥趁他不备逃离。而能锁住维吉尔——即使是弱化版维吉尔的魔具只能从他的双生子身上得出，但丁从真魔人化的自己小臂上撕下一长块表皮，滚烫，粗糙，滴着血。“用来锁住恶魔，非常强大的恶魔。”他这样跟妮可说，第二天妮可给他送来了那对皮手铐，眼神好奇地投向了事务所二楼那扇紧闭的门。

转机发生在他俩第一次做爱之后。那天但丁似乎是喝醉了，血液中酒精浓度高得足够一个半魔失控。具体是怎么开始的但丁也记不太清了，大概是在毫不留情的互殴以及半推半就之间吧，反正他隐约记得血——他俩的血起了很大的润滑作用。想到这里，但丁的舌底泛起一股苦涩的甜味。维吉尔温暖而紧致地容纳着他，挣扎的动作随着迭起的快感变成迎合，明澈的醉意随着身上的热度传递。第二天，维吉尔在他怀里醒来，他们同样颜色的发丝交缠，如此平静，又如此疏离。但丁拆下了魔具，从此维吉尔再也没有试图离开，他甚至不愿再离开这个房间。

但丁把食物带到楼上，喂到他嘴边。所谓的食物自然是披萨了。但维吉尔只是满脸厌恶把头扭开，一如既往地。但丁只好像他们回到人界以来一直的那样，割开自己的静脉举在维吉尔唇上，伤口快愈合就再划一刀。所幸维吉尔的需求并不大。喝饱血后维吉尔偶尔会朝他扯出一个笑容，牙齿和他的嘴唇一样鲜艳。然后他们做爱，为了让维吉尔在房间里不要感觉太逼仄，但丁在整个房间的四壁和天花板都铺上了镜子。有时但丁让维吉尔趴在他身下，他轻轻揪着哥哥后的头发让他面对镜子抬起头来，这时他就能看到，当维吉尔那头许久未经打理的白发散落下来时他们有多像，无论是脸庞还是身影。当然了，他们是双胞胎。而现在维吉尔的头发甚至比他的都要长一些了，很难相信那个强迫症竟然能容忍这一点。

但丁降落在一个光秃秃的山丘上，烫焦了上面几棵早已干枯的草茎，留下一片烧痂。他变回人形，寒冷一下扼住了他，但并非难以忍受。但丁稍微拉紧了大衣，在一块突出的岩石上坐下，有几粒粗糙的石块隔着牛仔裤戳着他的屁股，但他没有动。极目望去，沙漠与夜空交接，银河在他之上缓缓流淌，星光格外明亮，而但丁踏着的土地沐浴其中，沙丘映深黄的亮色。四合之内如此寂静，只有但丁自己的呼吸声和沙子在风中翻滚的微响。但丁掏出那部被他捂得发热的手机，他其实还不太会用，点开通讯录，选择第一个联系人。

不知道那边几点了，可但丁在床头也装了座机，所以维吉尔总能接到。电话很快就接通了，但丁先是惊讶于这个地方竟然有信号——听说有中国集团来这边搞基建了——对面没有说话，但从听筒传来了轻柔的呼吸声，也许是信号不好，也许是但丁太冷了，维吉尔的声音听起来不太真切。

“维吉尔。”

电话那头轻轻地嗯了一声。

“……”

他想告诉维吉尔他看到的东西。一望无际的大漠上橙色的山丘，静谧的银河，还有他刚留意到的，某种小动物在黑暗中闪着绿光的眼睛。他又清楚自己的嘴也只会说说俏皮话，此刻想不出一个漂亮的词语来描述眼前的景象。于是他也沉默了，仿佛低温冻结了他的嘴唇。良久，他才开口道：

“我很想你，维吉尔。”真希望你现在也在我身边。

他收住了后半句。对面似乎是笑了。

也不在乎这通电话会花多少漫游费了，听着对方遥远深沉的呼吸声，但丁在岩石上仰面躺下。体温散失在沙堆中，他与这片陌生而包容的土地融为一体。维吉尔，维吉尔。他想。维吉尔。

长夜将尽，最后一颗星星隐遁于泛白的天空中，像熄灭了一盏死人的灯。但丁睁开双眼，感觉不到自己的四肢，浑身一阵酸痛后血液终于再次流动，但丁爬了起来。他梦见了维吉尔，他梦见维吉尔变成了一只天鹅从他怀里飞走，洁白的翅膀扇出干涩的扑打声，消失在视野之外。他看了一眼手机，不知道什么时候通话已经挂断了。

第二天是蒂亚戈开的车。他从破碎的窗户钻进房间时年轻人正在敲门，已经把傻气的西服换成了这个年纪的小伙子会穿的衬衫。但丁坐进副驾驶位，蒂亚戈问介不介意他来选歌。但丁说无所谓。然后蒂亚戈从背包里翻出了一个扁平四方的塑料小盒，一张CD，上面用马克笔写着但丁看不懂的文字。从他脚边的音响先是传出一个男孩羞涩地清嗓子的声音，几秒后吉他声响起，接着是鼓点，然后是贝斯，男孩开始唱歌，语调轻快，但丁听不懂葡萄牙语，只能猜测讲的是一个爱情故事。录音条件似乎不怎么好，杂音很多，蒂亚戈跟着音乐哼唱起来，不过总是慢了那么一两拍。

“这是我弟弟和他的乐队录的，他把一些奥文本杜民歌改编成了摇滚曲子。”

“所以不是情歌？”

“是情歌，主题是幻灭的爱。”

“那他为什么唱得那么高兴？”

“天哪，他才十五岁，哪里懂得什么叫爱。”蒂亚戈笑了起来。

看来天下的哥哥都倾向于把自己的弟弟当作笨蛋。但丁心想。

越野车沿着灰色的砾石路深入纳米布沙漠，路边的风景一成不变，叫人分不清究竟是在前进还是后退。数小时后他们停在了一棵干瘪的骆驼树下。但丁感应到属于某种恶魔的腥臭从不远处飘来，他下车让蒂亚戈锁好车门，车窗紧闭，自己则往上一蹦，像条蚯蚓一样挂在树枝上，肆意散发魔力。他的敌人并没有轻举妄动，但丁只好四处张望打发时间。白天的沙漠和夜里的又不一样了，更亮，不再那么柔和，甚至有些刺眼，烈日炙烤着他，喉咙里的干燥变得难以忍受。不远处有零星几根干枯的矮树，像被人随意插在沙漠上，跟几个墓碑似的矗立在那儿，拖着自己的影子。等到那股危险的气息暴起袭来时，墓碑的影子已经拉长到了但丁脚下。

敌人算不上强大，胜在数量够多。但丁手上那把与他同名的魔剑已经沾满了恶心的黏液，这些该死的飞蝗还是没完没了，卷成一股风暴绕他盘旋，试图把他生生啃干净。他实在忍无可忍了，释放出魔人形态，地狱之火点燃掌前的第一只蝗虫，接着便跟烧鞭炮似的将整个虫群一点点焚烧起来。冲着爆燃的方向，但丁竖起魔剑，摩西分海般将涌动的虫群劈开，溯游到它们来自的地方——

但丁拎着虫后还流着脓的脑袋回到了车上，目睹了单方面的屠杀后年轻人再没有对但丁说一句话，音响里男孩的歌声也变得幽怨起来。后来在回程的飞机上，但丁才发现原来刚刚战斗的那片沙漠就在大西洋海岸边，如果他们再往南开一点，就能从沙丘上眺望大海。

尼禄竟然会来给他接机，这确实出乎但丁意料，他的侄子嘟囔着说是被莫里森叫来的，一把把他推进了房车。

“小子，你就不能承认你在关心自己可怜的叔叔吗？”

尼禄踩下油门，他的驾驶风格确实没妮可那么飘逸，“……但丁，你得知道我们确实担心你。”

我们？但丁瘫在沙发上，车上的电台转到了某个音乐频道，他听着从某个遥远的发射塔送来的流行歌。

“莫里森说你一直把自己锁在房间里，”尼禄吸了口气，好像这样才有力量把下面的句子讲完：“你还好吗？”见但丁完全没有要回答的意思，尼禄无奈地转移了话题，“你还给谁带了手信吗？”

“是啊。”但丁抱紧了怀里的包裹，棉布被他的汗水浸湿。

回到事务所时但丁的衣服已经破破烂烂了——他刚刚跟尼禄打了一架。但丁站在大门前心脏砰砰直跳，仅仅分离不到两天，他心情就为重逢而雀跃。但丁推门而入，屋子里只有一片死寂，灰尘在阳光下飘荡，看来维吉尔没有跟他想象的那样下来自己做饭，他一定饿了。想到这里但丁把不成样子的外套往地板上一扔，箭步冲上楼梯。推开卧室门时但丁忍不住屏住了呼吸，然而对维吉尔的思念战胜了一切。门刚打开他就扑到了他们俩的床上——维吉尔还在这！那张和他一模一样的脸，抱着阎魔刀，坐在床铺上，头发披散着，甚至在对他微笑！

但丁情不自禁地伸手想要抚摸哥哥的脸颊，维吉尔却和他同时做了一样的动作。他俩的手撞在一起发出骨头的脆响。但丁笑了，把手掌和维吉尔的贴合在一起，俯身吻向他冰凉坚硬的嘴唇，尝到自己嘴里的味道。良久他才结束了这个绵长的吻，拿出身后的包裹。他在罗安达机场的礼品店给维吉尔挑了一件礼物，不过他不懂诗歌，不知道维吉尔喜不喜欢。

《沉默深渊》——德·瓦斯康塞洛斯诗集的英译本。维吉尔接过这本薄薄的平装书，翻开扉页又抬眼看但丁。

“怎么了，又想写上自己的名字啦？”

维吉尔点点头，但丁搂住了他，“你肯定饿了吧，先吃饱再签名。”

但丁拿起放在床铺边缘的阎魔刀，缓缓将利刃抽出刀鞘。

“等你好起来了，你得好好管管你儿子。”

凛冽的寒光刺痛了但丁的眼睛，他在刀身上看到了自己灰蓝色的瞳孔。

“他竟然说——”

但丁握着刀柄的手颤抖起来，接着他全身都在发抖。他在笑，好像刚刚说出了天底下最好笑的笑话，笑得眼泪都流出来了。

“是我亲手——”

阎魔刀割开了但丁的手腕，鲜血涌泉般流淌，喉咙中的干渴不翼而飞。

但丁望向维吉尔同样湿漉漉的眼睛。两人相视一笑。

“我爱你。”

他们不约而同地说了出口。


End file.
